In treating a bone fracture it is common practice to fasten one bone segment to the other so as to stabilize and immobilize them for the duration of the bone consolidation process. Thus there is the technique of internal fixation or direct mechanical fastening of the bone segments. Traditionally, fixation has been accomplished by variety of apparatus and techniques, the more common involving the use of metallic fastening devices such as screws, connector plates (secured to the bone by screws), pins and clips. These methods invariably involve the drilling of screw holes in the bone and the use of related equipment such as drill hole templates. In view of the limitations of the afore-mentioned methods, stapling has been looked to as a way to produce compression.
Compression bone staple delivery devices are known in the art. However, a pre-loaded, disposable, dynamic compression bone staple device would add additional valuable options for orthopedic surgeons.